Battle Royale!
by Sajide
Summary: Cada año, 50 clases de distintos institutos son elegidas para luchar a muerte en la Battle Royale. Los alumnos elegidos son aislados en una isla. Las normas son claras: no pueden escapar, no pueden contactar con el exterior, y solo puede quedar uno. Todo vale para sobrevivir. Empieza el juego. [Second Player (2P!) / Advertencias dentro]
1. Chapter 1

Conozcáis Battle Royale o no: si os gusta el drama, muerte y acción, aquí hay de sobra. 8D

Después de comprarme el libro se me ocurrió hacerlo con los personajes de Hetalia. Pero claro, el pequeño problema está en que... ¿a cuantos de ellos les veis matando sin piedad realmente? Vamos, al menos yo, ni a la mitad. Por eso voy a hacerlo con los 2p. O al menos, intentarlo.

En un principio, esto es una introducción.

Aunque me queda una duda... no sé si poner a todos los 2p con el mismo nombre que sus 1p, o cambiárselo. Porque sé que sería un poco lioso cambiarles el nombre a todos y seguro que algunos se perderían, supongo, aunque ponga la lista al final de cada capítulo... además, aunque a la mayoría ya sé que nombre le pondría, hay algunos que no tengo ni idea. ¿Qué opináis sobre esto? ¿Cambiarles el nombre o llamarlos como sus 1p?

En fin~~ Yo no vi la película. Solo leí el manga y el libro, pero está genial, en serio. Para los que no lo conozcan, el nombre es igual: Battle Royale, de Koushun Takami.

Claramente, cambiaré bastantes cosas aunque haya algunas en las que si me inspiré con el libro, porque algunas ideas me gustaron bastante. Así que, aunque leáis el manga/libro, no importa, porque desde un principio ya tengo claro que el final será distinto. Tampoco os spoilearía mucho... aunque un poquito sí.

Y ya me callo, que me enrollo mucho.

**Advertencias: **(Para todo el fic en general) Muertes, violencia, drama, angst, peleas, yaoi subliminal y no tan subliminal (?) (pero aquí no habrá lemon ni nada, sorry); malas palabras, groserías, insultos, etc. Vamos, todo precioso.

**Battle Royale**

**1**

**Introducción**

_El Programa experimental 68._

_¿Su función? Estudiar el comportamiento humano, o eso dicen. Puede que sea cruel, horrible, una atrocidad. Pero si nadie protesta, ¿qué importa? O, bueno, puede que los familiares de los elegidos protesten cuando descubren que sus hijos han sido enviados a una muerte casi segura. Pero si se ponen tontos, siempre se les puede hacer el favor de que eliminen esta tierra antes que sus hijos. Un buen trozo de plomo en la cabeza sirve para que cierren la boca. Afortunadamente, la mayoría se mantienen calladitos, y lo asimilan. Mejor para ellos._

_¿Que en qué consiste el Programa? Bueno, El Programa, también conocido como la Battle Royale, es una medida para controlar las rebeliones. Que los jóvenes luchen entre ellos, aislados en una isla, hasta que solo quede uno. Entretenido, ¿verdad? Cada año se seleccionan 50 clases de distintos institutos, pero claro, solo vamos a centrarnos en una. Sin medios para escapar ni comunicarse con el exterior, las normas son claras y estrictas: solo puede quedar uno. _

_¡Y el afortunado ganador recibirá una pensión vitalicia y una tarjeta autografiada por el mismísimo Gran Dictador! _

_Nadie espera que le toque, pero... A los que les toca tampoco se lo esperaban, ¿no? _

_Por supuesto, si dan problemas, los collares de sus cuellos siempre pueden volarles la cabeza a los que ignoren las normas. Ah, pero esto ya lo veremos, El Programa de este año está a punto de empezar._

_No _

_Todo está permitido para sobrevivir. _

_Empieza el juego._

_¡Buena suerte a todos!_

**XXX**

Cortito, si, pero creo que con eso se aclara la base.

Los capítulos serán largos, y subiré más o menos, pues 1 por semana. O eso intentaré. Esto a partir del primer capítulo, que subiré en menos de una semana.

En fin, a ver qué tal va esto~~

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Al final sí les cambié los nombres, a la mayoría de ellos. Algunos tienen el mismo porque no se me ocurrió nada (como Austria, Hong Kong, Lituania, Seychelles y Suiza). Pero no os preocupéis por los líos, porque intenté que estuviera lo más claro posible que nación es cada cual.

Gracias por los que me dijeron algunos nombres, usé algunos de ellos, pero otros ya los tenía decididos.

Y gracias por los reviews, follows, favs... 3 Animan mucho

¡Aquí empieza el fic de verdad!

**Battle Royale**

**Día 1 (1)**

La gran mayoría estaban entusiasmados, en el autobus escolar reinaba el bullicio, los gritos y las risas, aunque no todos participaban en ese alboroto. Aunque era normal, teniendo en cuenta que esperaban esa excursión con ganas, o al menos casi todos. Aunque resultaba sorprendente que algunos se hubieran decidido a asistir, toda la clase estaba presente en aquella excursión, y el autobus ya estaba a medio camino del largo viaje de tres horas, que para ellos podía ser eterno. Al menos, se entretenían bastante bien.

Ethan F. Jones (el estudiante número 8) bostezó ruidosamente sin disimulo, apoyado de mala manera en su asiento, estaba medio recostado y con las piernas dobladas, apoyadas en el asiento delantero. Tecleaba en su móvil con escaso interés, realmente no tenía nada que hacer o escribir, solo lo miraba de vez en cuando, como si fuera a aparecer algo en la pantalla de su teléfono. Se mordió levemente el labio para alcanzar el _piercing _que había en éste, era un simple gesto, una manía. Junto a la pequeña bolita en su labio inferior, otro tipo de perforaciones adornaban el rostro del muchacho pelirrojo, como en una de sus orejas, donde había al menos cuatro, y otro _piercing _en una de sus cejas. Simplemente, le gustaban.

Desde la parte trasera del autobus, podía ver más o menos a todos su compañeros. En la misma fila que él, pero en el lado de la otra ventanilla, su hermano, Damian Williams (el estudiante número 24) estaba inclinado hacia delante, hablando con alguien. Ethan no prestó atención a su _odiado _hermano, y se dedicó a observar a sus treinta y tres compañeros restantes, con desinterés. La verdad es que había una gran variedad de nacionalidades por allí. Por no decir que practicamente todos eran de distintos países.

En la parte delantera, un grupillo de chicas charlaban entre ellas, y sus risitas (que para Ethan eran bastante molestas) inundaban el autobus demasiado a menudo para su gusto. Se las podía considerar amigas, aunque en general no había grupos establecidos en la case. Excepto un par de excepciones, claro.

Podía considerarse un grupo a los _delincuentes_, como ese grupo de cinco que estaban en unos asientos solo un poco por delante de él. Ethan realmente no tenía mucha relación con ellos, pero por lo que había visto, no era inteligente meterse con uno de ellos. Incluso con el que indudablemente era el más débil: Soren Kohler (el estudiante número 13) contaba con la protección de Asbjorn Bondevik (el número 3), y _nadie_se metía con él sin enfrentarse luego a las consecuencias. No, desde luego, era mejor dejarles en paz. Por otro lado, Asbjorn no contaba solo con un solo protegido. Eiríkur Bondevik (el 4) se había adueñado de dos asientos para él solo, y estaba cómodamente recostado en ellos, entretenido con algún tipo de videojuego; era el hermano de Asbjorn, aunque poco más sabía de él, salvo que se había metido en bastantes líos.

Por supuesto, otro que pertenecía a ese mismo grupillo, Heikki Väinämöinen (el número 18), era sin duda el mejor candidato al _estudiante con más detenciones policiales_. Puede que fuera el "peor", o simplemente que habían pillado más veces. Como fuera, Ethan tenía claro que prefería no tener ningún tipo de enfrentamiento con ese finlandés.

Por otro lado, algunas chicas tampoco eran unos angelitos.

Brigitte Vanderhoeven (la estudiante número 8), Erika Vogel (la 9) y Erszebet Héderváry (la 5) eran, por lo general, personas que era mejor evitar. No tenían fama de pacíficas precisamente.

Por supuesto, había algunas parejitas, pero ninguna era del todo oficial. Por lo que no se podían asegurar a ciencia cierta. Como Talya Arlovskaya (la estudiante número 1) y Diedrick Galante (el estudiante número 10); si bien el letón no era precisamente un encanto con todo el mundo, la chica parecía calmarle, pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué podía haber entre esos dos (en realidad, Talya era la que no daba ninguna señal de que hubiera alguna relación sentimental, ella era cariñosa con todo el mundo. En todo caso, Diedrick sería el que estaba colgado por ella) , así que la cosa se quedaba en eso.

Aunque, si nos ponemos a hablar de "delincuentes"... Salvatore Vargas (el número 22) podía tener bastantes papeletas para ser uno de ellos. Porque ese italiano era perfectamente capaz de degollarte en un callejón oscuro. Afortunadamente, no solía llevar más que un cuchillo escondido a clase. Por lo general se la pasaba dándole la lata a su "amigo" Lutz. Lutz Beilschmidt (el estudiante número 2) solía tener que soportarle. Kuro Honda (el 11) también tenía parte de lo mismo, pero él parecía llevar la cosa con más humor. Un humor peculiar, teniendo en cuenta que consistía en burlas hacia sus dos "amigos", en especial el alemán.

Ethan podría clasificar al 80% de su clase como _desagradable_. Talya Arlovskaya, Liam Vanderhoeven (el 20), Soren Kohler... eran algunos de los que parecían no haber matado una mosca en su vida. Gracias a unos pocos, la clase se salvaba de ser COMPLETAMENTE desagradable.

Oh, pero para desagradable, Oliver Kirkland (el número 12); Ethan podía sentir escalofríos solo con pensar en ese... ese... ser. Ni siquiera se le ocurría un insulto apropiado.

O bueno, tal vez si. Psicópata.

Pero los psicópatas sobraban por allí, realmente.

El estadounidense se estiró perezosamente, mirando su reloj de muñeca. Las 8:45. Todavía quedaba rato. Suspiró y miró a Damian de reojo. Su hermano parecía aburrido y ya había dejado de hablar con quien fuera que había hablado antes.

-E-esto...

La vocecilla hizo que Ethan girara la cabeza. Le lanzó una mirada de desdén a la joven rubia que estaba sentada delante de él, en este momento apoyada en el respaldo de su asiento. Talya Arlovskaya sonrió tímidamente, y Ethan alzó una ceja.

-Ah, hice galletas. B-bueno, pensé que estaría bien compartirlas, así que hice de más y las traje. Las chicas ya no quieren más, así que... -La muchacha se quedó a media frase, titubeando. Su sonrisa se tensó al notar la mirada fija de Ethan sobre ella. El estadounidense casi sonrió al notar lo nerviosa que estaba. -E-en realidad no importa.

-¿Cómo que no? Pasa de mi hermano, es idiota. No sabe hablarle a las chicas. -Damian se inclinó hacia Talya, y ésta se quedó quieta.

-¿Entonces...?

-Entonces deja que las pruebe.

Damian tendió una mano hacia la chica. Ésta asintió rápidamente y dejó una cajita sobre las manos del canadiense. Estaba medio vacía, como Damian comprobó tras abrirla, pero aún había bastante galletas en el interior. Cogió una de ellas y la mordió, ante la mirada expectante del manojo de nervios que era la chica.

-Eh. Están bien. -Damian esbozó una media sonrisa y cogió otras dos galletas antes de devolverle la caja a la muchacha. Pero antes de que esta la cogiera, el canadiense le hizo una finta, apartando de nuevo la caja de su alcance. -Nada mal. No te importa si me quedo la caja, ¿no?

-P-pues... En realidad quería... -Talya volvió a tartamudear. Apartó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, suspirando. -No importa. Quedatelas.

Ethan observaba la conversación en silencio. Por una parte, pensó que él mismo le habría arrebatado la caja de esa manera a la chica, sin sentirse mal por ello. Pero el afán por fastidiar a su hermano era mayor (y la mirada que le lanzó Diedrick Galante podía hacer que a cualquiera se le quitaran las ganas de fastidiar a la muchacha que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, así que pensó que era más inteligente no seguir con eso). Le quitó la caja de las manos y, tras coger algunas galletas, se las devolvió a Talya. Ésta agradeció torpemente y volvió rápidamente a su asiento.

-Bah, que imbécil. -Damian chasqueó la lengua. -Con lo divertido que es molestarla.

-Que malote estás hecho. -Se burló Ethan. -Explícale eso a su novio, seguro que lo entiende.

Ante este ligero incidente, el aburrimiento invadió a Ethan enseguida, una vez más. No supo muy bien cuánto tiempo había pasado mirando el paisaje a través el cristal, pero el griterío del autobus parecía haber cesado. Suspiró largamente y cuando apartó la mirada de la ventana, se encontró con que su hermano estaba dormido, practicamente tirado sobre los asientos.

-Que flojo... -Murmuró para si mismo. Pero también notaba que un ligero sueño comenzaba a invadirle y, sobretodo, que se hacía cada vez mayor. Frunció levemente el ceño y se levantó de su asiento lo suficiente para ver a algunos de sus otros compañeros. Todos dormidos, absolutamente todos. Eso era un poco raro. -¿Qué cojones...?

Antes de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre su asiento, invadido por un repentino cansancio, vio el reflejo del conductor por el retrovisor. Llevaba una especie de máscara en la cara.

¿Una máscara?

Ethan gruñó y trató de pensar algo más, pero su mente se nubló con rapidez, y antes de darse cuenta, cayó dormido.

**xxx**

Alberto Fernández Carriedo (el estudiante número 9) fue el primero en despertar. En un principio pensó que estaban en su aula de siempre, pero estaba claro que no era así. Aún algo adormilado durante algunos instantes, vio como algunos de sus compañeros empezaban a despertar lentamente, de la misma manera que él. Todos miraban hacia los lados en ese momento, igual de confundidos. Pero el español no prestó ninguna atención a estos, más bien, en los collares que todos llevaban. Él fue el primero en verlos, y se llevó las manos a su propio cuello, notando el collar de metal que llevaba pegado al cuello. Gruñó y tiró de él, pero el aparato estaba fuertemente agarrado a su cuello. No había notado nada hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo llevaba, pero tras tocarlo le pareció que le ahogaba.

Las ventanas estaban completamente tapadas por chapas de metal, así que no sabía ni siquiera si era de noche o de día. Y no tenía su reloj.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer absolutamente nada, la puerta del aula se abrió. Su mirada se cruzó unos instantes con la del hombre que entró, escoltado por otros tres, que llevaban unos fusiles colgados del hombro. El hombre se detuvo frente a la pizarra, y observó a los alumnos con tranquilidad, esperando pacientemente a que todos despertaran.

Alberto se fijó en que todos estaban sentados en el mismo orden que en su clase de siempre. Aunque no le gustaba nada lo que estaba ocurriendo, decidió esperar. Los hombres de los fusiles no parecían dispuestos a pegarles un tiro a todos, por el momento, así que supuso que mejor sería ver qué ocurría. Se acomodó en su asiento y cruzó los brazos, mirando al frente casi con expresión aburrida. Era un fastidio que les hubieran arruinado la excursión. Además, no le gustó nada esa manera de llevarlos allí. Aunque reconoció que no se esperaba que echaran un gas somnífero en el autobus para dormirlos a todos.

Por fin, parecía que todos estaban despiertos. El hombre sonrió. Y al español le pareció repulsivo.

-Bien, veo que ya estáis todos despiertos. Genial, genial. Soy vuestro supervisor, y bueno... ahora tengo que explicaroslo todo. -Suspiró, como si eso le resultara aburrido. -¡Sois muy afortunados! Habéis sido elegidos para participar en El Programa de este año. ¡Vais a mataros entre vosotros! -Exclamó, como si fuera algo digno de celebración.

En ese momento, el silencio se rompió, y aparecieron los gritos y los murmullos entre los alumnos, asustados. Por supuesto, todos sabían qué era El Programa, pero jamás pensaban que fuera a tocarles participar en algo así. Era, simplemente, horrible.

-¡Silencio, silencio! -Ordenó el supervisor, dando algunas palmadas, hasta que consiguió que todos se callaran. -No me gusta que se hable en clase sin mi permiso. En fin... Podéis asimilarlo mientras os explico el resto, ¿si ~? Bien ~ -Sonrió de nuevo y se giró, dibujando una especie de forma almendrada en la pizarra. -Estamos en una isla. Esto es...

Frunció levemente el ceño al ver que algunos empezaban a darse cuenta de que tenían ese extraño collar puesto, e intentaban deshacerse de ellos.

-Los collares que lleváis nos informan de vuestra localización, también podemos saber si estáis vivos o muertos con ellos. Oh, explotarán si rompéis las reglas o intentáis quitároslos.

Al instante, todos los que habían estado forcejeando con los collares, bajaron las manos.

-Perfecto. La isla está dividida en sectores. Cada seis horas habrá un anuncio, así sabréis quienes han muerto, y las zonas prohibidas. Debéis evitarlas, porque si estáis en ellas después de que una zona sea activada como zona prohibida, vuestros collares explotaran. Las zonas se eligen al azar... ya sabéis, sería aburrido si simplemente estáis quietos en un sitio, escondidos. Así os movéis. -Continuó parloteando como si eso fuera la explicación de un entretenido e inocente juego escolar. -Ya sabéis que tenéis que mataros hasta que quede un solo ganador. Por supuesto, podéis utilizar cualquier medio para ganar, y nada se considerará delito. Y algo importante... -Dejó la tiza y se giró hacia ellos de nuevo, sonriente.

El terror crecía rápidamente entre los estudiantes. Alberto se limitó a alzar una ceja. Vio que la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban y parecían aterrorizados, pero otros, como él mismo, parecían indiferentes, aunque esos eran minoría. Incluso había un par con cara de aburrimiento, como si la cosa no fuera con ellos. Escuchó a alguien sollozar.

-Vuestros padres, tutores, o lo que sea... ya han sido informados. No os preocupéis por eso. ¿Qué mas...? -Se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Luego, le hizo una seña a los tres hombres armados, que salieron del aula para volver a entrar, arrastrando unas mochilas, hasta que dejaron todas al lado de la puerta. -Sí. Se os entregará una mochila a cada uno. Dentro tenéis un arma al azar. Aparte, todos tenéis algo de agua, comida, una brújula, un mapa y lapiz. Creo que todo es muy simple, ¿no? ¿Alguna pregunta?

Recorrió los rostros de los alumnos con la mirada, sin borrar aquella horrible sonrisa de su rostro. Entre los murmullos asustados, alguien levantó la mano, como se suele hacer para pedir permiso para hablar en una clase normal.

-¿Sí? Dimitri Braginski, ¿verdad? -Dijo alegremente el hombre, observando al alumno, que asintió secamente. El ruso era uno de los que parecían más o menos indiferentes a las explicaciones.

-¿Y si no nos matamos? -Preguntó con un tono que alguien usaría normalmente para preguntar la hora.

-Si pasan 24 horas sin que se registre ninguna muerte, todos los collares explotarán. Todos. Y no habrá ganador.

-Oh. -Dimitri se encogió de hombros, al parecer la respuesta le había quedado bien clara. Aunque tampoco parecía muy interesado, seguramente ya se esperaba esa respuesta, como todos los demás.

-Bueno, solo el 0.5% de los Programas acabó de esa manera. Así que supongo que no se dará el caso esta vez, es improbable. ¡Por cierto! Chicas, tenemos una buena noticia para vosotras. El 49% de los Programas acabó con una ganadora femenina, así que no os preocupéis, ¿eh? Todos sois iguales aquí, todos. No hay distinciones entre nadie, de sexo, raza, edad... Nada.

Parecía como si les diera una buena noticia, aunque nadie se tranquilizó con eso.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma! -Erika Vogel (la estudiante número 9) se levantó bruscamente de su asiento. La chica tenía una expresión de rabia y miedo en el rostro, y aunque era más bien bajita, todos sabían que era perfectamente capaz de darle una paliza a cualquiera. -¡Me niego...!

-¿Mh? -El supervisor rió suavemente, y a un gesto suyo, los tres hombres tras él levantaron los fusiles y apuntaron a la muchacha, que se quedó paralizada, con la frase a medias. -Por favor, siéntese, señorita... ¿Erika Vogel, verdad? No sea problemática y siéntese, o estaremos obligados a sacarla del juego antes de que empiece.

La muchacha vaciló unos segundos.

-¡Pero esto es una aberración! ¡Es.. asqueroso! ¡No podéis hacernos esto! ¡Solo...! -Erika apretó los puños y se apartó de su pupitre, pero antes de poder dar un paso, su hermanastro la agarró del brazo. Vash Zwingli (el estudiante número 25) sujetaba a la chica con las manos temblorosas, incluso se había atrevido a levantarse de su sitio para hacerla sentarse, aunque ahora las armas también le apuntaban a él. La chica le fulminó con la mirada, pero se detuvo. -Suéltame, estúpido.

-Eri, no... te matarán. Por favor, siéntate. -Murmuró el suizo, claramente aterrorizado.

El supervisor suspiró con pesadez.

-Si no se sientan ahora mismo, me temo que esto se pondrá feo.

Erika bufó y se apartó bruscamente de Vash, volviendo a su asiento. El chico suspiró, y se sentó inmediatamente. El supervisor asintió, recuperando su sonrisa.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Me alegro. Casi siempre hay algunas bajas antes siquiera de empezar el Programa, me gusta que no ocurra esta vez, en serio, me resulta desagradable matar a los participantes, le quita la gracia al asunto.

El hombre siguió sonriendo y sacó una lista doblada de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Bien, bien. Uno de vosotros ha sido elegido al azar, y saldrá el primero, después de él, todos iréis saliendo de uno en uno cada dos minutos, en orden de lista. Cogeréis una mochila y saldréis de aquí. Esta zona será zona prohibida 20 minutos después de que todos salgáis, así que os aconsejo no hacer el tonto por aquí. Por supuesto, también es mejor que salgáis y no os quedéis dando vueltas por los pasillos, u os pegaremos un tiro, ¿vale? Bien. Salís, giráis a la izquierda, y todo recto. Simple, ¿verdad? Pero antes de eso... encontraréis papel y lapiz en vuestros pupitres, cogedlo.

Todos lo hicieron, suponiendo que no era precisamente una petición amistosa.

-Escribir tres veces "Vamos a matarnos entre nosotros"

Alberto apretó los dientes, asqueado, pero se obligó a trazar las letras sobre el papel. Vamos a matarnos entre nosotros. La frase quedó escrita tres veces en su folio.

-¿Ya está? Bien, ahora escribid "Si no mato, me matarán"

Los alumnos obedecieron, aunque sin duda ninguno quería escribir esa atrocidad.

-¿Habéis acabado? Genial. Ahora, empecemos ya con esto... -Desdobló la lista de alumnos, y sacó otro papelito, donde debía estar apuntado el nombre del primero en salir. -Oh, que casualidad. Empezamos por el 1. Adler Beilschmidt...

Y mientras el albino se levantaba y cogía una de las mochilas, Alberto miró de reojo a algunos de sus compañeros. Él era el número 9, así que saldría en unos 18 minutos, teniendo en cuenta que cada dos minutos salía uno. Repasó mentalmente a los ocho que iban antes que él en la lista, por si suponían alguna amenaza. Sus dos mejores amigos salían antes que él: el mismo Adler, que ya había desaparecido del aula, y Fréderic Bonnefoy, que era el número 5. Suspiró. Puede que no se encontrara con ellos, en todo caso, tampoco sabía si podía fiarse mucho. Adler era incapaz de matar a nadie, estaba convencido, pero no sabía que pensar del francés.

Pensó en más opciones. Antes de él salían Lutz Beilschmidt, Asbjorn y Eiríkur Bondevik, Dimitri, Roderich Edelstein y Ethan F. Jones. Puf. Esos nombres no le inspiraban mucha confianza realmente. También saldrían las chicas hasta el 9, claro, pero no le preocupaban tanto, al menos la mayoría. A saber si alguno esperaría a la salida para ir pegándoles un tiro a los que salían. Tendría cuidado.

De los demás... Liam Vanderhoeven era el 20, demasiado alejado de su número, aunque también estaba seguro de que éste no quería participar en el juego. Aunque alto y fuerte, el holandés era casi tan incapaz de hacer daño a nadie como la chica más dulce de la clase: Talya Arlovskaya (la cual, por cierto, se levantaba en ese momento de su asiento, era la chica número 1, y por lo tanto, salía después del chico número 1), una mueca de terror cruzaba el rostro de la bielorrusa.

A medida que los siguientes iban saliendo, Alberto empezaba a estar preocupado. El español frunció el ceño. Aparte de en los que ya había pensado... ¿podía confiar en alguien mas?

También le resultaría demasiado arriesgado esperar a Flavio Vargas, que era el número 21. No podría esperar al italiano a la salida tampoco. Lástima, creía que podía confiar en éste... aunque no en su hermano. Salvatore no le inspiraba ninguna confianza, todo lo contrario. La sonrisilla que cruzaba el rostro del italiano pelirrojo en ese momento le puso nervioso.

Finalmente le tocó. Salió después de Brigitte Vanderhoeven, la chica número 8 (odiaba a esa maldita belga), y sabía que justo detrás de él saldría Diedrick Galante. Bien, eso era razón suficiente para que se decidiera a no esperar a nadie, sería demasiado peligroso. Todo esto contando con que Brigitte no estuviera esperando para cargárselo en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de la escuela. Se habían llevado fatal desde primero. Y como la clase había sido igual todos los años, siempre les tocaba en la misma, claro.

Suspiró y tras coger su mochila salió del aula, sin vacilar, se dirigió rápidamente a la salida y salió. Le recibió un suave viento frío, pero no le importó. Se sorprendió al ver la luna sobre él, era de noche. Se permitió unos instantes para sacar su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón (le sorprendió que siguiera ahí), y vio que eran las doce de la noche. Lo cual significaba que desde que les durmieron en el autobus, habían pasado bastantes horas. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso ahora. Se colgó la mochila de un hombro y echó un vistazo a su espalda, tenía poco tiempo antes de que saliera el siguiente de la lista. No parecía que hubiera nadie por allí fuera, pero no bajó la guardia.

Alberto resopló, apartándose un mechón rojizo del rostro. Lo tenía algo largo y solía recogérselo en una coleta baja, pero en ese momento estaba medio deshecha, aunque tampoco le importó mucho. Le pareció ver un bulto unos metros más allá, pero en la oscuridad no se distinguía muy bien. El español no era muy curioso cuando se trataba de arriesgar su vida, pero quiso ver qué era. Al acercarse, distinguió la falda plisada y la camisa del uniforme femenino, y tuvo que contener una arcada cuando el olor de la sangre fresca le golpeó de lleno tras una pequeña ráfaga de viento. Emily Kock (la estudiante número 7) tenía una flecha clavada en la nuca, otra en la pierna y una más en la sien. Sin duda, estaba muerta. Y Alberto pensó que apenas habrían pasado 4 minutos desde su asesinato, porque detrás de ella había salido Ethan F. Jones y luego él mismo. Se preguntó quién podía haberla matado.

No le interesaba comprobarlo en ese momento. La mochila de la chica no estaba, así que debían de habérsela quitado tras matarla. Alberto bufó por lo bajo y salió corriendo hacia un bosquecillo que se veía desde allí.

No supo cuanto se había alejado de la escuela. Doscientos metros, tal vez, y ya estaba cansado, pero siguió corriendo un poco más. Contra más lejos estuviera de allí, mejor. Finalmente suspiró y encontró un lugar donde detenerse un momento: junto a una colina empinada de poco más de dos metros de altura, eso le evitaría ataques por la espalda; se apoyó en una roca y abrió su mochila para ver lo que había dentro. Vio las dos botellas de agua y algo que parecía comida, pero se centró más en la pistola que había al fondo.

Casi se le escapó un sonrisa de alivio. Sacó la pesada pistola automática, ignorando el manual de instrucciones que también había allí. Ya sabía usar armas. Comprobó que el cargador estaba lleno, y a falta de otra cosa donde llevarla, la remetió en el pantalón, desabrochando el botón inferior de su uniforme para tenerla más acesible. Solo tenía que hacer un rápido y corto movimiento para tenerla en sus manos.

Suspiró. Dio un pequeño trago de agua tras su carrera, y volvió a guardar la botella.

No sabía que hacer. ¿Jugaría? ¿O no? La idea de tener que matar a sus compañeros no le gustaba nada, pero... estaba seguro de que habría algunos que empezarían a matar compañeros, sin duda, y eso le ponía en peligro. De momento, decidió esperar. Por supuesto, tendría que defenderse en caso de ser necesario, y no iba a vacilar en pegarle un tiro a alguien si amenazaba su propia vida. Pero por el momento no pretendía ir en busca de otros para matarlos. Es más, puede que se encontrara con alguno de sus amigos...

Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de si estos se alegrarían de encontrarse o intentarían matarle.

Suspiró de nuevo. Y sintió un escalofrío al pensar en el cadáver de Emily. Desde luego, había un hecho innegable, y es que alguien ya estaba jugando.

**xxx**

Asbjorn Bondevik (el estudiante número 3) le sonrió a su reflejo en la negra superficie de la pistola que tenía en sus manos. No era el arma que le había tocado, y aunque su ballesta no estaba nada mal, eso era mejor. Había tenido una suerte increíble, Emily resultó ser fácil de sorprender, solo tuvo que esperar a que saliera. Y... ¡bingo! La chica había resultado tener una pistola como arma, así que ahora... bueno, ahora era suya.

El noruego metió el cañón de la pistola por debajo del cinturón, podría sacarla con facilidad cuando quisiera. Tenía la ballesta en la mochila. Podía cogerla en menos de dos segundos. Pero, que demonios, ya le daba igual la ballesta, solo la guardaba por si acaso. Su preciosa y ligera pistola automática era mucho mejor.

Escuchó unas ramitas crujir a su espalda bajo el peso de unos pasos, pero ni siquiera se giró.

-Eiri, no te alejes. -Asbjorn se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, mirando al otro chico. -Ven aquí.

Eiríkur Bondevik (el estudiante número 4) frunció el ceño, pero finalmente se acercó a su hermano y se arrodilló a su lado. El noruego sacó la ballesta de su mochila, y la dejó en el suelo, cerca del islandés, que parecía como si estuviera viendo una cobra viva.

Asbjorn sonrió, tranquilamente.

-Oh, vamos. No estés así. Ni que hubiera hecho algo horrible...

-Lo ha sido. -Murmuró Eiríkur, recordando el quejido ahogado que Emily había soltado al recibir el disparo de la ballesta en la nuca. Asbjorn no se lo había pensado dos veces antes de dispararla, y... ahora estaba muerta. Todavía le entraban náuseas al recordar como su hermano se había acercado a ella para rematarla con un disparo en la cabeza, y había cogido la mochila de la chica. Después, se alejaron de allí. -No sé como puedes participar en algo así.

-Bueno. -Asbjorn puso los ojos en blanco. -Tú coge la ballesta, ¿vale? Esa cosa que te ha tocado es bastante inútil, así que es mejor que tengas esto. Sería genial si pudiera conseguirte una pistola a ti también...

Eiríkur se mordió el labio al ver un destello en los ojos de Asbjorn. El noruego sonrió de medio lado y revolvió los cabellos claros del menor, que se limitó a suspirar. Si, bueno, el arma de electrochoque de Eiríkur era más bien inútil, al menos a distancia. Por supuesto, podía dejar frito a alguien, pero tendría que mantener el arma contra la otra persona al menos 10 segundos para que la descarga pudiera ser mortal, y aparte, no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra una pistola o casi cualquier otra arma. Así que, aunque no le gustara, la ballesta le venía bien.

Pensó que no se parecían mucho, ni siquiera físicamente. Observó como Asbjorn se apartaba un mechón castaño del rostro, y se fijó en sus ojos verdes. Desde luego, eran distintos. Eiríkur era albino, y sus ojos eran de un extraño tono entre rojizo y violáceo.

-Ella no intentó atacarte, solo... estaba saliendo. No creo que fuera necesario matarla. Puede que no quisiera jugar.

-Eiri, ¿no lo entiendes? -El noruego miró fijamente a los ojos de su hermano, sin borrar aquella sonrisa capaz de producirle escalofríos a cualquiera. Se levantó del suelo, con la pistola en la mano. -La cosa no va de que quieran matarme o no, hermanito. Es un juego. Y creeme, seguro que ya hay otros decididos a no perder... -Suspiró al ver que Eiríkur no parecía convencido. -Lo hago porque es necesario. Y si me he arriesgado a que me maten al esperar a que salieras de la escuela es porque no quiero que te ocurra nada. Piénsalo...

-Lo sé. -Eiríkur vaciló unos instantes. -Pero puede que haya más que.. no. ¡Seguro que hay más que no quieren jugar! Si les encontraramos y pudiéramos reunirnos, puede que se nos ocurriera algo. Así no tendríamos que hacer estas cosas tan horribles...

Asbjorn soltó una risilla, jugueteando con la pistola en las manos.

-No seas idiota. Eso solo hará que les resulte más fácil darte una puñalada por la espalda. No puedes confiar en nadie. -Y tras estas palabras, giró la pistola en su mano, apuntando a la frente de su hermano con el cañón, que estaba a apenas unos centímetros del islandés. Eiríkur abrió mucho los ojos, mirando el arma que le apuntaba. Desde esa distancia, era una muerte segura e instantánea. -Ni siquiera en mi. Pero... pensándolo así, yo tampoco debería confiar en ti. Quien sabe, podrías matarme en cualquier momento sin que yo me lo espere. En fin... Entiéndelo, hermanito. Conmigo tienes más posibilidades de sobrevivir. No te fies de nadie.

Tras estas palabras, volvió a sonreír de manera amable y bajó la pistola. Eiríkur soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, aliviado. Agachó la cabeza y miró unos segundos al suelo, antes de asentir.

-De acuerdo...

-Bien. -Dijo Asbjorn, revolviendo de nuevo los cabellos del menor. Le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a levantarse. -Vamos.

-_Bror... _

-¿Sí?

-¿De verdad que no te fías de nadie? -Eiríkur tenía ciertas sospechas y quería asegurar sus dudas. -Es decir, Soren...

-Oh... -Asbjorn apenó levemente su expresión, y su sonrisa se tornó triste. -Si no fuera tan peligroso, le habría esperado también. Pero también te habría puesto a ti en peligro... -Sacudió la cabeza, suspirando. -Tengo que encontrarle.

Eiríkur asintió. De todas formas, él también quería encontrar a alguien. Pero decidió no comentarle nada a su hermano por el momento.

-Bueno... será mejor que nos movamos. Vamos a un lugar más tapado... será más seguro, supongo... Dispara y luego pregunta... es... es lo que hay que hacer. -La voz de Asbjorn sonaba más baja, apenas un murmullo. Pero de pronto, como si fuera una melodía que empezara a coger ritmo, empezó a hablar con más decisión, rápidamente. - Recuerda lo que te he dicho. Todos quieren matarte, solo... solo tienes que matarles tú primero para impedirlo. Es en defensa propia. Si no matas, te matarán.

El islandés se sorprendió tras escuchar sus palabras, el noruego parecía completamente convencido de todo lo que había dicho, y lo peor de todo: lo decía como si fuera realmente un simple juego.

Eiríkur sintió un escalofrío ante la sonrisa del castaño. Asbjorn estaba jugando. Y, por primera vez, sintió miedo de él.

Su hermano estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

**xxx**

Talya Arlovskaya (la estudiante número 1) apretó su arma contra su pecho. Se sintió mal por tener aquella ametralladora. Ella no tenía ni idea de usar un arma, y tampoco tenía intención de usarla contra nadie, así que pensó que cualquier otro la habría utilizado mucho mejor. También le habría gustado que le tocara a alguien que no quisiera participar en eso. Lo mismo la habría dado no tener nada. Ella no quería matar a nadie.

La bielorrusa sollozó e intentó calmar el temblor de su cuerpo, abrazándose las rodillas. La iban a matar. La matarían, ella no podía aguantar eso, no duraría ni dos minutos si se encontraba con alguien hostil. Ni siquiera con ese arma, que era bastante buena.

No volvería a ver a sus hermanos, ni a cocinar galletas, ni a pasar un buen rato con sus compañeros de clase... Ella solo quería volver a casa y que todo fuera normal. Quería ayudar a su madre a preparar la cena, hablar de chicos con su hermana y sus amigas, y no tener mayores preocupaciones que decidir qué vestido ponerse o de estudiar antes de un exámen. Ahogó un sollozo y continuó llorando. Se sintió estúpida. Debería haber esperado a Diedrick, el letón se llevaba bien con ella, pero... Por pura cobardía salió corriendo en cuanto salió de la escuela. ¿Y si él la mataba de todas formas? Nadie le aseguraba que, solo porque el chico fuera amable con ella, quisiera perdonarle la vida. Después de todo, Talya se consideraba inútil en ese tipo de situaciones. Ella no podía hacer daño ni a un ratón, ¿cómo iba a matar a sus compañeros, entre los que estaban sus hermanos, y algunos que conocía desde que era una mocosa de primaria? Era, simplemente, horrible.

Había intentado usar su teléfono móvil, pero aunque tenía cobertura y daba señal, habían desviado la línea, así que la persona que le respondió no fue su padre, si no, el supervisor de ese horroroso juego. Nastya había colgado enseguida al escuchar esa horrible voz.

Contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó una ventana romperse.

_No... No... No. Nononono. ¿¡Por qué aquí!? ¡Hay muchísimas casas! ¿¡Por qué tiene que entrar alguien precisamente en esta!? Estoy muerta. Va a matarme, si me ve... no puedo dejar que me vea. Pero... en caso de que lo hiciera... ¿quién es? Por favor, que sea una chica... Por favor... Por favor, que no sea Ethan. Que no sea Heikki, Salvatore ni Toris. Diedrick no me importaría... Dios mio, por favor, una chica... Aunque sea Brigitte... Puede que una chica no quiera matarme._

Talya nunca había sido muy religiosa. En ese país, no mucha gente lo era; pero en ese momento quería rogarle a Dios, Buda, Thor, o cualquier dios, que la ayudara. La daba igual.

Si no hacía ruido, puede que se marchara, o al menos, que no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba debajo de la mesa. Se abrazó las piernas con fuerza, intentando controlar sus temblores.

Hizo un esfuerzo por no soltar un grito ahogado cuando la persona entró en la cocina. Y casi notó como el corazón se le paraba al distinguir los pantalones del uniforme masculino en la oscuridad. Se dio por muerta en ese instante, pero aún así, no se lo iba a poner tan fácil como para salir desarmada y dejarse asesinar. De ninguna manera. Aferró la ametralladora en sus manos, que parecía enorme comparada con sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos. Su puntería no era mala, en realidad no estaba nada mal, pero nunca había usado un arma de fuego.

Un haz de luz de una linterna recorrió la cocina, pasando de largo la mesa donde estaba ella, que contuvo un suspiro de alivio.

_¿Quién será? Puede que aunque sea un chico, no esté jugando... Puede que..._

-Pues parece que no hay nadie.

Se quedó congelada al escuchar esa voz. Contuvo un gemido desesperado y se apretó contra la pared a su espalda, mientras su su cuerpo temblaba aún más. Todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron. Reconoció perfectamente la voz, y Heikki Väinämöinen (el estudiante número 18) la mataría si la veía, estaba segura, sabía la reputación que tenía ese chico en todo el instituto, y pensó que no podía haber tenido peor suerte. De todos sus compañeros, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer precisamente _él_?

Le dispararía.

Si era necesario, dispararía. Si no disparaba, la mataría. Tenía que matarle ella primero, o estaría acabada. Sujetó el arma con ambas manos, y puso el dedo en el gatillo.

Entonces escuchó que los pasos se alejaban y se sintió profundamente aliviada. Si se marchaba, mucho mejor, así no tendría que hacerle daño a nadie... ni se lo harían a ella. Pero, en ese momento, su teléfono móvil sonó. Se quedó paralizada y en ese momento le pareció un sonido estridente e infernal. Consiguió reaccionar y pulsó rápidamente las teclas de teléfono al azar, intentando que dejara de sonar.

-_Ey, Talya, solo quería decirte que es mejor que apagues el móvil. Porque podría llamarte y entonces todos sabrían donde estás. ¿Vale?_

La chica ahogó un grito al escuchar la voz del supervisor y colgó, lanzando el teléfono al suelo.

-¿Talya? ¿Eres tú?

Su corazón se aceleró violentamente al escuchar la voz del finés. Ya está. Estaba muerta. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, y chilló cuando Heikki se agachó junto a la mesa y pudo verle claramente. Entrecerró los ojos al notar la molesta luz de la linterna sobre ellos, y levantó la ametralladora, apuntando al chico. Temblaba muchísimo.

-¡No te acerques! -Exclamó Talya, aterrorizada. Puso el dedo en el gatillo, pero entonces vio algo que le hizo detenerse y no disparar. Heikki estaba llorando. -Vete... -Rogó con la voz ahogada. No quería matarle.

-¡No me dispares! -Dijo rápidamente el chico, que aún así, no prestó mucha atención al arma que le apuntaba directamente al pecho, y se acercó un poco a ella, a cuatro patas, bajo la mesa. -Estoy desarmado. ¿Ves? No tengo nada. No voy a hacerte nada. Tú... tú no vas a dispararme, ¿no? -Repentinamente abrió mucho los ojos, como si le acabara de apuntar en ese momento.

Talya vaciló, demasiado confundida y asustada como para reaccionar enseguida. Heikki volvió a hablar y se detuvo a un par de metros de ella.

-Está bien. -Murmuró. Retrocedió y salió de debajo de la mesa, pero no se levantó, y se quedó arrodillado en el suelo. -Entiendo que no confíes en mi, pero... ¿tú no estás jugando, verdad?

La bielorrusa bajó el arma y sollozó. ¿Cómo había podido siquiera pensar en matarle? Él estaba tan asustado como ella, y Talya se había dejado influenciar por los rumores y había decidido que era mala persona sin conocerle... Después de todo seguía siendo un chico de instituto, no importaba su reputación, estaba segura de que no quería matar a nadie. Y parecía aliviado de haberse encontrado con ella. Seguro que él también estaba deseando encontrar a alguien que no quisiera participar en El Programa.

_Soy horrible... Iba a dispararle. Pero está llorando, ¡está llorando de verdad! Da igual que sea un chico, ni siquiera le ha importado que yo le vea llorar. Me siento tan mal... casi decido participar en este juego. Casi le mato sin saber sus intenciones. ¿Cómo he podido pensar algo así?_

Talya dejó caer su arma y, entre sollozos, se lanzó hacia el finlandés. Le daba igual que fuera un chico, se abrazó a él, temblando y gimoteando, rompiendo a llorar. No podía aguantar todo eso, pero se sentía enormemente aliviada de que él no estuviera jugando. Podrían buscar a otras personas que tampoco lo estuvieran, intentarían encontrar alguna solución, un plan... algo. Pero no matarse.

-¡Lo siento! -Sollozó la muchacha, mientras Heikki la rodeaba con los brazos, correspondiendo a su abrazo. -Iba... iba a matarte, yo... lo siento, lo siento... -Habló como pudo, entre hipeos y sollozos.

-No te preocupes, es normal, yo también tengo miedo...

Talya sonrió levemente al escuchar el tono suave y tranquilizador de su voz. Se relajó unos instantes, intentando dejar de llorar.

-Tengo que encontrar a Diedrick. Antes dudaba, pero... estoy segura de que no querrá participar en esto. Aunque no lo parezca, puede ser realmente encantador. Seguro que hay más que no quieren participar. -Empezó a decir la chica, animada.

Levantó la cabeza, mirando al finlandés a los ojos. Éste sonrió dulcemente y le acarició el pelo, haciendo que agachara de nuevo la cabeza. Talya suspiró mientras notaba las caricias en el cabello rubio, y notó que se lo apartaba de la nuca, pero no le dio importancia.

-Estaba seguro de que tú no querrías participar en este juego, así que sabía que te fiarías lo suficientemente rápido de mi y no me dispararías. -Empezó a murmurar Heikki, su voz sonaba tranquila. Talya ignoró la sensación de alarma que la invadió. -Siempre me pareciste una chica bastante amable. Sí, es una pena...

La bielorrusia empezó a sentir que algo iba mal. Intentó apartarse de él, pero el finés la inmovilizaba con un solo brazo, y no la permitió apartarse. ¿Por qué estaba hablando de ella en pasado? El terror volvió a invadirla.

-¿U-una pena? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno... -Talya pudo ver la mueca de asco que apareció en el rostro de Heikki. La expresión de temor y alivio que antes tenía había desaparecido por completo, y el chico parecía completamente tranquilo, como si todo eso fuera algo trivial. Heikki se encogió de hombros. -Es una pena...

La muchacha notó un dolor punzante en el vientre. Un solo quejido salió de su boca, y dejó de hacer fuerza para apartarse. Él la soltó, y la chica se derrumbó sobre el suelo, de lado. Su cabello rubio se desparramó por el suelo, y las suaves hebras empezaron a mancharse de un líquido oscuro, pues no tardó en formarse un charco de la sangre que manaba de su vientre. Se llevó las manos a la camisa ahora rota por aquella zona, y no tardaron en quedar empapadas del líquido carmesí.

Heikki volvió a suspirar y se levantó, mirando con desinterés el picador de hielo ensangrentado que tenía en la mano. Soltó un "bah" y se agachó para coger la ametralladora de la chica, que le pareció mucho mejor que el arma que le había tocado a él.

Talya gruñó y se movió un poco, apretándose la tripa con las manos. El dolor era insoportable, y perdía mucha sangre. Sollozó, encogiéndose sobre sí misma.

Heikki ladeó la cabeza y la observó unos segundos, con la misma expresión con la que alguien vería agonizar a una simple hormiga. Se limpió esas molestas lágrimas de la cara (era bastante útil que pudiera hacerlas salir cuando quisiera), y tiró el picador de hielo al suelo.

-Es una pena... yo también pensaba matarte. -Los rojizos ojos del finés parecieron brillar por la excitación. Notó como la adrenalina subía por el placer de arrebatarle la vida a alguien. Oh, vamos, esa estúpida no debería haberse fiado de él. Heikki ya estaba especializado en hundirle cuchillos en el estómago a personas molestas en un callejón oscuro. Para él, eso era divertido. Podía hacerlo sin preocuparse de las consecuencias, porque le estaba permitido. -Cuanto lo siento.

Heikki se agachó junto a la chica, que le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella pestañeó y más de aquellas gotitas saladas resbalaron por su rostro.

-Oh, vamos. Al final me vas a dar pena y todo. Harás que me sienta mal... -El finés esbozó una sonrisa torcida, alzando solo una de las comisuras de los labios. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, de un color entre rubio y castaño claro. -No te lo tomes como algo personal. En fin, no tengo nada contra ti, pero entiendes por qué he tenido que matarte, ¿no? Espero que sí.

Heikki se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse de allí. Pero solo dio un paso antes de que Talya le agarrara del tobillo con la mano. Antes de que el chico reaccionara, notó un fuerte dolor en el tobillo, cuando la chica le clavó el picador de hielo. El finés pegó un pequeño grito de dolor y se detuvo bruscamente, sin intentar soltarse, y se giró hacia ella. Su sonrisa desapareció por completo, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

-Maldita zorra... -Masculló, agachándose de nuevo para agarrar bruscamente a la muchacha de los cabellos, obligándola a levantar la cabeza. -¿Es que no agradeces que no te haya rematado? No me jodas, niñata.

Talya se mordió el labio, ahogando un quejido. Se quedó paralizada cuando los dedos del chico se acercaron a su rostro, precisamente, a su ojo.

-No... No. No. -Empezó a suplicar, adivinando sus intenciones. -Por favor... no...

Heikki detuvo la mano a escasos centímetros del ojo de la muchacha, como si se lo pensara. El finés resopló.

-Agradece que no vea de buen gusto sacarles los ojos a las chicas. -La soltó bruscamente y le arrebató el picador de hielo de las manos, clavándolo bruscamente en la muchacha, esta vez en el hombro. -Agoniza hasta que te mueras, zorra.

Talya no se movió. Ya ni siquiera sentía apenas dolor, en realidad. Cerró los ojos lentamente, con la respiración irregular. Pasaron los minutos, sin que se moviera un solo milímetro. Había perdido mucha sangre, y con dos puñaladas en el vientre, no duraría mucho. Pero no había llegado a desgarrarle el estómago, y, aunque no estaba segura de por cuánto tiempo, seguía viva.

**XXX**

*** **Le cambié el apellido a algunos personajes, como Islandia y Hong Kong, para cambiar un poco las relaciones familiares. Así, a Islandia le puse el mismo apellido que a Noruega porque aquí son hermanos de sangre y humanos; y a HK y Taiwán se lo cambié para lo contrario, porque aquí los asiáticos no son familia.

Los que son familiares son: Noruega e Islandia (hermanos); Alemania y Prusia (hermanos); los italianos (hermanos gemelos); Holanda y Bélgica (los puse como primos en vez de hermanos, y tienen el mismo apellido, Vanderhoeven), EEUU y Canadá, que son hermanos también. Rusia, Ucrania y Bielorrusia, son hermanos. Seychelles y Mónaco no tienen ningún parentesco con Francia, ni Inglaterra con Wy. Así que también les cambié el apellido a ellas 3. Suiza y Liechtenstein son hermanastros~

Si, mucho hermano, lo sé. xD

Creo que se puede entender quién es quién aunque les cambie los nombres, porque los apellidos siguen igual, y especifico la nacionalidad.

Hay 25 personajes masculinos y 10 femeninos. 35 en total. No pensaba poner a Wy ni a Mónaco, pero es que si no, eran muy pocas chicas. Así que, están dentro.

Pensé en poner una lista con el arma que tendrá cada uno, pero... Nah, será sorpresa.

Y hay algunos personajes, como Hong Kong, Islandia, Noruega, Dinamarca, Estonia, Mónaco, Vietnam, Wy y Taiwán... que no sé muy bien como son sus 2p porque vi poco sobre ellos, así que elegí la versión de ellos que me dio la gana. xD Como Dinamarca, que vi una versión en el que el 2p es un amargado serio y maduro, y tal, y otra en la que es un pedazo de uke inocente y adorable. Bien, cogí al uke adorable. Porque.. sí.

Yey, empezamos con las muertes, no quiero hacer esto demasiado lento. Primer capítulo y ya empiezo a matar gente. Aunque haya empezado así, no creáis que me voy a cargar a todas las mujeres así porque sí. Es que no quería matar a ningún otro nada más empezar el juego, así que metí a Wy de relleno para matarla enseguida (?) Y... no sé, creo que 2p!Bela es la que da más... ternura, y quería que Heikki matara a alguien que diera penilla... aunque adore a Bela xD. A los que hayan visto/leído ya Battle Royale, les sonarán un par de escenitas... Aunque está algo cambiado, claro. Es que hubo cosas que me gustaron mucho a-a Pero bueno, no cogeré muchas cosas del libro, algunas que me gustaron y las adapto a los psicópatas estos.

Y ya me estoy yendo por las ramas.

Este capítulo era todavía más largo en un principio, pero decidí cortarlo. xD

En fin, eso es todo de momento.


End file.
